The present invention relates to a driving circuit and, more particularly, to a circuit for driving any type of display, the circuit being formed within a semiconductor substrate.
Conventional display circuits comprise a plurality of switching elements which are aligned vertically and horizontally in a matrix arrangement. The conventional switching elements are formed within a semiconductor substrate using a large scale integration (LSI) technique. When the semiconductor substrate including the switching elements has defects, the switching elements can not provide accurate driving of a display. Therefore, before the product of the semiconductor substrate is completed, the semiconductor substrate forming the switching elements should be tested and, as a result, selected.
However, the conventional semiconductor substrate can not be tested and selected in the stage of wafer processing since conventional switching elements are not provided for this test and selection purpose.